


chat noir isn't here

by Elletz



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, day 12 "blushing", day 24 "i need to transform into chat noir but you won't leave", i heard it was ladrien june, stuck with the class during an akuma, this is kinda cheesy not gonna lie, yes both can work for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 06:25:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14910059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elletz/pseuds/Elletz
Summary: Adrien needed to transform. Unfortunately, he was trapped with the rest of the class... Well, most of the class. Marinette wasn't here for some reason.





	chat noir isn't here

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't have the motivation for ladrien june and then suddenly?? this is day 24 "I need to transform into Chat Noir but you won't leave" 
> 
> yes I know I'm early and originally accidentally marked this as day 12 I made a mistake okay
> 
> but I guess this could also be day 12 "blushing" because yes
> 
> calander: https://ladrienjune.tumblr.com/post/173492735383/ladrien-june-organized-by

“Adrien, you _need_ to transform.” Plagg hissed, though at this point, Adrien already knew that he needed to help Ladybug. But Plagg honestly should have told him _before_ the class was trapped inside Miss Bustier’s classroom. 

“How? The whole class is here!” Adrien nervously glanced over his shoulder for the fifth time. No matter how ironic it was, he needed some good luck. It was truly a miracle that Nino and Chloe hadn’t approached him yet. Then again, he was huddled against the furthest corner wall and talking to himself. Everyone else was either banging on the stuck shut door or moping in their seats.

The kwami scoffed. “What about that girl who sits behind you, with the pigtails? She’s not here.” Adrien blinked.

Where was Marinette? Had she been frozen by the akuma while everyone else escaped? Adrien stared at her empty desk, where Alya was updating the Ladyblog. This was all his fault. If he had only transformed when he had the chance…

Adrien shook his head. There was no time to dwell on where Marinette was. He had to figure out a way to transform without anyone noticing. But as he looked around the room at all his classmates, helping his Lady seemed an incredible feat.

“I’ll save Marinette once I help Ladybug with the akuma.” he whispered to Plagg, who was hidden in his shirt collar. “But how am I supposed to transform with everyone here?” The cat shrugged. One of the things Adrien had come to find was that he could usually count on his kwami not helping him when he needed help. Ladybug’s kwami was probably way more helpful than Plagg. 

Lost in thought, he jumped when Nino’s hand brushed his shoulder. 

“Dude, what are you doing over here for? Even Chloe’s helping… Well, sort of.” Adrien peered over his friend’s shoulder to see Chloe prying the door open. Was she holding the door handle? 

He sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck. “Yeah, uh… I guess I should try, then.” Nino laughed and lead him to the door. When they were standing in front of it, the dj sighed. 

“We can’t open it. I think the akuma glued it or something.” Adrien stared at the blue goo covering the outside door window. He glanced at the classroom window that normally showed a bird’s view of the city, also covered in strange blue goop. He scrunched up his nose. 

It was terribly concerning that he couldn’t see Ladybug fighting the akuma. Maybe that was the point. Either way, he needed to get out and help; not just be stuck in a classroom. “What have you tried so far?” 

Nino coughed. “Most of us have been jamming pencils through the gap of the doorframe. I know Juleka tried pick-locking the handle, but it wouldn’t budge.” 

“Okay, um…” Adrien bit his lip. “Have you tried physically breaking the door down?” From a few desks away, Kim groaned. 

Chloe, frustrated and still holding the door handle, stormed over. “The only brute strength we have has a headache right now.” She rudely pointed in Kim’s direction, glaring at Nino. “Have any _good_ suggestions?” Nino narrowed his eyes. 

For what it was worth, Adrien thought he had mastered the game of distracting Chloe long enough to disperse a rising argument. He was only partly right about that. “Guys, I have an idea.” As if on cue, both his friends immediately turned towards him. 

“What?” 

Adrien, the liar that he was, had no idea how to break the door down. He opened his mouth nonetheless, ready to make up an excuse on the fly, when Ladybug came crashing through the window. 

Correction: when Ladybug came crashing through the window and into _him._

“I’m so sorry!” The floor was cool beneath him, but his skin was burning. He wordlessly stared up at Ladybug’s apologetic expression, until she finally blinked down at who she was straddling. “A-Adrien?!” Though hidden by a mask, Ladybug’s blush was prominent. The boy in question blushed profusely, especially because he knew the class was watching them. 

“Hello, Ladybug.” And really, what else could he say? His mouth was dry, and he gulped audibly. He thought he faintly heard Plagg snickering from inside his shirt. 

Ladybug chuckled. “Ah, hello Adrien.” There was a clearing of a throat behind them. 

“Sorry, am I interrupting something?” Alya was smirking, her phone in her hand. As though just now realizing the position they were in, she jumped up off him. Once she helped him stand, she rubbed the back of her neck and nervously laughed. 

Honestly, Adrien had never seen his Lady act so much like Marinette. (Because that was totally a Marinette move.) Shaking his head, he focused on his classmates. 

Alya was still filming for the Ladyblog, and Nino- once his faithful friend- was laughing outright. In fact, most everyone was laughing, and he felt his face burn. The only person who isn’t laughing was Chloe, who somehow seemed outraged and overjoyed at the same time. 

He heard Ladybug take a deep breath. “The akuma’s still out there, and Chat Noir hasn’t shown up yet.” Adrien winced. As his Lady was climbing out the shattered window, she turned towards him and winked. “Stay safe, handsome boy.” 

There was a silent pause in which he distinctly felt his face burning. Then Alix whispered “Oh my god,” and the whole class started yelling. He vaguely felt Nino shaking his shoulder laughing at how red his face undoubtedly was, but all he could do was stare blankly out the window in the direction his Lady left. 

Alya clapped his shoulder, angling her phone towards him. Seventy people had already seen the video. Plagg started laughing. Adrien promptly started walking towards the window, preparing to jump. 

He was done. 

He was _so_ done.

There was an akuma to fight. 

**Author's Note:**

> i hope at least some of you screamed in embarrassment for them


End file.
